Eternal Mate
by deathskeith
Summary: An angry Itachi wants to know why the love of his life is avoiding him. He'll guarantee, Sasuke won't escape him on their mating night. VAMP FIC. MPREG. ITAXSASU


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**Yes, another vampire fic, but this one has a pretty neat plot.**

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha stomped down the hallway of his large and lavished home. Servants who happened to be nearby quaked in fear before sticking to the walls to avoid the angry vampire. His long black hair swayed behind him in a torrent as his eyes set in on the great door he was looking for. Stepping up to the sizeable doubled entryway he pounded on the wood with his clenched fist. Waiting impatiently there was no sound on the other side of the door. Growling in his throat, he slammed his fist harder against the door, almost splintering the wood.<p>

"Sasuke!" he shouted down the hallway. Any other servants in the area were quick to run and escape the angry man's wrath. The man continued to pound on the boy's door as he felt the rage inside him build.

"Open this door!" he shouted.

Silence...

Itachi pulled on the handle and was surprised to feel it give in. The door was unlocked as he hastily opened it and slammed it behind him. Sasuke's room was quiet and dark, the hour reaching almost midnight. The window was open, meaning Sasuke must have left through the window earlier. Itachi sniffed the air but smelt nothing of the younger male. Itachi felt his anger increase from the lack of a person he sought. He faced the windows as he breathed hotly out of his nose. He felt his fangs' pulse in his skull as his eyes milked over into their natural color red.

And why was Itachi so angry?

Well...Two reasons really.

One, it was courting season, Sasuke's first one and...

The second reason was that Itachi has noticed lately that his favorite person...And the potential love of his life had been avoiding him as of late. He had been trying to court his younger brother now for over two months while the mating moon still rose in the sky each night. Every time he sought the newer out, Sasuke would disappear or stave off his advances. It was very unlike Sasuke since the boy obviously felt the same for him, especially when they promised one another that they would be together. Sasuke had been his favorite for years, even after female and male alike threw themselves at Itachi. He had not mated with the boy, and Itachi was growing impatient to snag the younger and leave their home to go start their own domain and clan. The elder vampire sought no one and only had eyes for his little brother...But then why was Sasuke suddenly avoiding him?

He sniffed a little more, but the window's breeze had taken away all traces of his little brother's scent. He stood in place a moment, contemplating what to do. He decided to stay in the room and simply wait; he was no longer going to be patient about the reasons of Sasuke's avoidance toward him. His ears perked when his little brother's footsteps graced the hall carpet. He could recognize the sound anywhere. They were light with a small hint of heavy heal, the way Sasuke walked normally. Itachi decided to wait before he let his presence be known. He almost glided toward the wardrobe and shut the door, leaving it a small crack, so he might see outside the door. Sasuke's clothes hid his scent as the younger male opened his door and stepped into the room.

Itachi immediately noticed that the boy looked tired. Sasuke's walk was a little sluggish as he rubbed the back of his neck. The boy sighed deeply as he shook his head, letting what appeared to be rain drops fly off of his hair. Sasuke slid out of his leather jacket, the long coat tails sweeping the carpet as he slung it over his vanity chair. Itachi held his breath as his brother's beautiful and sleek form molded with his clothing. He watched the boy's backside intently as he walked to the bed and removed his boots, sliding them under the bed post.

"Uhh," Sasuke groaned, holding his stomach. The action peaked Itachi's interest as Sasuke made a grimacing face and rubbed his stomach through his shirt. The boy's pale features were illuminated from the light of the red mating moon in the sky. The boy's radiance emitted from his black hair, black eyes and pale almost heart-shaped face. The one favorite feature Itachi held over Sasuke was, for some reason, his forehead...There wasn't a moment when they were alone that he didn't kiss that pale skin and nibble just on the hair line the way Sasuke liked. The boy always gave him adoring looks through that dark course hair as his eyes almost glowed. Just the thought of it made Itachi groan and bite his lip, feeling the pulse to mate speed up in his veins.

He barely kept the feelings back as Sasuke continued to move about the room. He watched the boy continue to hold his stomach as he walked toward his large bathroom. Itachi knew that Sasuke loved to take baths but admitted it to no one. The boy emerged a moment later seemingly a little better. He walked to his vanity and looked at himself in the mirror. He turned his head every which way, seeming to be examining his face. He pulled back a minute later and sighed. Itachi watched with extreme interest and batted breath as Sasuke reached down and pulled his blue silk shirt over his head. The slightly toned chest made Itachi's blood boil and go south. He soaked in all the glorious planes of muscle in contrast that stretched over the bones. His eyes narrowed in on Sasuke's nipples, slightly dark but still light. The elder licked his lips when he imagined the amounts of pleasure he could give by wrapping his lips around them. The boy's stomach expanded with every breath as he took in the slightly cold air. He reached down and un did his belt, letting it hit the floor. The pants came next as they crumpled to a pile, leaving Sasuke in his tight black boxers. Itachi almost bit through his lower lip as Sasuke pulled them down and freed the very piece of himself that Itachi was all too eager to manhandle.

Didn't the boy understand how much pleasure he could give? He would be able to bend the boy to every pleasure imaginable. Itachi was strong and no other being would dare to challenge him. Sasuke would never need for anything, as long as they were mated. He severely hoped that Sasuke had not suddenly gained eyes for another. For if that every happened, Itachi would immediately prove his dominance and kill the offending vampire right in front of Sasuke. It would be cruel, but that is how their world worked and Itachi desired none but his lover.

Snapping back into focus, he watched Sasuke walk to the open window. The boy's silhouette was spectacular against the light of the moon. Sasuke stared up at it, letting his own eyes bleed to the color red. Itachi couldn't believe that Sasuke let himself be in such a state in an open window no less. The boy's naked form molded to the window frame as he continued to look at the moon. Itachi felt restless and severely hoped no one watched this beautiful performance. The wind blew once more, causing Sasuke to shiver and finally close the window, locking it. Itachi sighed in relief as it shut and the boy drew the curtains. Sasuke picked up his clothes and threw them on the bed before walking over and locking his door. He continued to the bathroom as Itachi saw steam rising from the cracks. Sasuke disappeared into the room as the sound of water splashing made Itachi finally leave the wardrobe. He closed it softly and smelt the room. Sasuke scent was strange to him as he frowned. The boy smelt not unpleasant but...Different, musky and rich like dark chocolate. He quietly approached the door, knowing the steam would prevent Itachi's scent from being caught. He peeked into the large room and swallowed.

Sasuke's bath was a huge marble whirlpool build back in the late century for a king's favored courtesan. Sasuke received the room from their mother, the leader of the covenant, Sasuke having been her beloved child. Sasuke might have appeared young, but he was centuries old and Itachi even older. Having been an adult when Sasuke was born to their mother, sired by a different father.

Statues lined the four corners of the room. Steps led down to the moving water as a single fountain sprayed the water and filled the tub from the middle. There was no drain, the water a continuing fresh cycle that forever smelt of rose and tasted of mint. Sneaking further into the doorway, he watched Sasuke wade to the middle and dunk his head under. He emerged, running his fingers through his jet black and wet hair. The boy shook the rest out as he rubbed his stomach and leant against the statue fountain. The piece had been a personal favorite of the courtesan when she lived. It was a large hooded woman who held a jar just below her exposed bust. The tails of her hood swirled around her back as he slightly parted legs revealed not only her sex, but allowed the water from the jug to run between her legs into the water below. To Itachi, the statue always reminded him of some absurd form of masturbation. The look on the woman's face was no doubt pleasure as the water ran down her stomach to the pool below. Her mouth was slightly open and head tilted downward as her eyes remained closed.

Sasuke suddenly let out a hitch of breath as he nearly put his full weight against the leg of the statue. Itachi was alert as slowly but surely, Sasuke's hand traveled to his stomach and below the water.

Itachi's attention was as sharp as a blade as Sasuke's back muscles tense, his backside flexing as he boldly grasped his cock under the surface of the water. Sasuke closed his eyes as his breathing increased. The boy moved his hand slowly, his hips thrusting with the movement of his hand. The boy closed his eyes and bit his lip as he moaned into the air of the bath.

_My god...He's touching himself... _

Itachi went low into a crouch behind a pillar as Sasuke moaned and almost molded to the statue as he continued to pleasure himself. Sasuke wrapped his arm around one of the statue's legs as he pushed his hips into the base and let out a violent shutter. His back arched in the water as he raised his hips a bit, and he gave a shaky sigh. It was then that Itachi realized that when he looked at Sasuke, the boy was moaning something out into words. He strained his own sharp ears and heard it over the gushing water and the sound of the jets.

"Ohh...Ohh...I-Ita...Itachi...Nyah!" Sasuke moaned out. Sasuke shuddered once more before he grasped the leg of the statue in an iron grip, almost cracking the stone with his claws. Sasuke came under the waves with a small yelp as he nearly collapsed against the base of the statue. Sasuke panted harshly as his hair hid his face, sweat rolling down from under his bangs. Slowly, he shakily waded through the water to sit near the windows, only stumbling once in the water. He remained in the water as he nearly collapsed on the edge of the tub, arms outstretched over the marble while he struggled to regain his breath.

Itachi could stand no more; the moon outside the window beckoned him to claim his mate. He didn't know why Sasuke was avoiding him, but it was clear that the younger had no one else in mind to mate with. It was clearly his name Sasuke spoke in the throw of passion.

While Sasuke rested, Itachi quickly stripped himself, sending his clothes to the floor. He stripped to the flesh and entered the water with confident strides, his own erection standing at his younger brother's display. Sasuke remained unaware of his presence until he drew close enough for the boy to smell his scent over the perfume of the water. Sasuke hazily raised his head as his eyes adjusted to the steam. Itachi stood powerfully in front of him, hair loose and cascading into the current of the whirlpool. His eyes were intense as he struggled to control his breathing inside his chest. His muscles of his stomach flexed, shaping against the heat of the room. Sasuke saw him clearly and almost bolted to the point where he was about to fall off the edge of the tub. His mouth gaped for a moment before his eyes flashed with many emotions. First of course was embarrassment, hope, fear, love and then one Itachi had not been expecting...

_Anger... _

Sasuke glared at him as Itachi's eyes met his own, his face going from panic to be tense. Red on red battled as Itachi began to move forward, determined to mark his mate for eternity. He moved toward the other, easily battling against the waves of the large tub.

"Stop," Sasuke hissed, raising a hand toward him. Itachi did so only reluctantly with narrowed eyes and clenched teeth. The moonlight became stronger outside, spreading over the water towards them.

"Sasuke, the time in now, I do not know why you avoid me, but we are promised. I will not hesitate to make you my mate and claim you here and now," Itachi almost grunted. The look of surprise on Sasuke face wasn't helping Itachi's judgment. This wasn't how he wanted this to go down at all. Sasuke was supposed to submit to him willingly and wholeheartedly. He had envisioned an eternal mating so much more passionate and loving, complete with kisses and uttered words of devotion and love. He did not desire to take Sasuke by force, but it almost seemed he would have to do just that.

"No, currently is not the time! Not now!" Sasuke hissed, backing away. There was a change in Sasuke's scent and Itachi only barely caught it with the movement. He sniffed the air as he continued to approach the boy. He was almost close enough now to the point where he would be able to grab Sasuke.

"Sasuke, your dominant mate beckons you, come to me," he grunted impatiently, reaching out for him. Sasuke shook his head rapidly and continued to move backwards away from Itachi. He gave a small grimace, a flash of pain crossing his face as his back hit the edge of the tub.

"I do not desire to mate now! I want to wait until the next moon!" the boy unexpectedly shouted, the sound carrying around the washroom. Itachi stopped abruptly and held a deep look of confusion across his features. Sasuke would not look at him as he hugged himself and moved away, biting his lower lip. Itachi felt his hands' fist at his sides as he struggled not to claw his own palms.

"Why?" Itachi nearly hissed, feeling his patients come to an end. Sasuke noticed Itachi's breathing become much harsher. His stomach muscles contracted sharply, the muscle standing strong over the bones. Sasuke looked to the side as he let his hand slide down his arm and hit the water.

"I have my reasons' brother, please understand that," he practically begged in a soft voice and closing his eyes. To Itachi's ears, the boy sounded almost anguished.

"I don't think I can wait another three years Sasuke," Itachi said beseechingly. He moved toward the other but Sasuke wasn't relenting. He shook his head and raised his hands to prevent Itachi's advance.

"It is what I desire!" Sasuke shouted desperately. Itachi gave a growl of impatience and flashed his teeth. In his right mind, he would've felt regret at the way Sasuke flinched and leaned his body away with a look of fear.

"I desire my mate! I desire you! You promised me that this year would be ours! It is your first, and I will not allow time for another to set forward and attempt to mark you," Itachi growled. The boy hunched shoulders as he looked away guiltily. Sasuke reached up slowly and tenderly stroked the small scar on his collar bone with his shaking fingertips. Once a vampire mark was established, many could try to remove the mark or replace it with their own.

"I have let no one touch the mark. I am promised only to you Itachi as much as you are to me. My feelings have not changed. I merely wish for more time!" he shouted the last part. Deep confusion and hurt scorned inside Itachi like a fireball. What was Sasuke trying to say? What did the boy want with more time?

"You wish more time for me to prove my strength? My power and dominance? Sasuke, I assure you; no one will be able to compare to me!" Itachi hissed. Sasuke shook his head rapidly and his hands clenched in his hair shakily.

"That's not it! That is not the reason I desire more time!" he really begged this time.

Itachi stopped and tilted his head at the now trembling boy. Sasuke was breathing deeply, and the steam from the bath caused him to almost sweat and sway on the spot. Itachi carefully approached until he could smell the strangeness again. Sasuke had turned pale and struggled to stay upright in the hot water.

Moving quickly, he grabbed Sasuke in a strong hold around the middle, his eyes narrowing as the smell hit him again. The other fought him, but for some reason, Sasuke was much weaker than he would normally be. Often when they sparred, Sasuke was at least able to hold his own for quite a while.

He carefully forced Sasuke to the marble landing near the windows and pushed him onto his back, legs still in the water. Sasuke cried out, the sound carrying around them. The boy's eyes widened in fear as he struggled to control the way he was breathing. The older tried to be reassuring through his eyes. Itachi had no desire to harm Sasuke, but he needed to get to the bottom of the boy's behavior. Sasuke was no match and wavering still as Itachi loomed over him and in between his legs. At the position, Sasuke froze and made a small sound at the base of his throat between a whine and a gasp. The sound intrigued Itachi and for some reason, his instincts told him to be...

_Be gentle...Your potential mate senses' danger but will not strike out. _

His brain told him to be tender but firm in his actions. He sniffed along Sasuke's chest, but the smell was not coming from there. Normal scent glands were either behind the ears or came from heavy sweating. Having never explored Sasuke's body even outside of mating season, he was unsure as to where Sasuke's scent glands were located. He moved further down the boy's body as Sasuke remained submissive but very tense, his muscles shaking. Sasuke's hands sat flat against his sides and dug into the marble with his fingernails. As he worked down his body, Sasuke gave small twitches or made breathless whimpers, his face taking on a red hue.

_His body is reacting to mine; Sasuke is more sensitive than usual... _

Itachi sat up a bit with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke continued to shake his face had somewhat relaxed. Being careful but forceful, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's shins and set them on his shoulders. Sasuke's mouth opened in surprise as Itachi leaned his head downward. The scent was strong here as Itachi leaned towards Sasuke's sex. The boy clenched his teeth as the touch grew to be too much for his body not to react to. His oversensitive body registered to every touch that the other made on him, even the shallow breathe against the skin of his stomach.

Itachi suddenly pulled back with wide eyes and a large bout of sympathy and understanding. Quickly sitting Sasuke upright, he cupped the boy's face in his hands and examined his hazed eyes. Sasuke looked back at him with watery eyes and slightly pink cheeks.

"You're in heat," Itachi stated breathless, blinking in disbelief. Sasuke grew a hot flush across his face as he looked away. Itachi suddenly understood everything, the avoidance and the resisted mating, everything. He hugged Sasuke carefully to his chest as he stroked his hair. He kissed the boy's bangs as he buried Sasuke into his tight hold.

"You were in heat and you never told me about it?" he whispered in sincerity.

It was very unusual for a young vampire like Sasuke to be in heat so early. Heat meant that when a vampire mated, no doubt they would become pregnant much more easily. For Sasuke to be with child at such a young age would not only put the baby's life in harm's way, but the carrier also. Vampires went into heat several years later when their bodies were accustomed to their mate's demands or the initial act of sex itself. This ensured that their pregnancy would adjust and would be much less of a risk.

The thought of putting Sasuke in such a danger made Itachi's heart fill with guilt at the way he acted and sorrow that Sasuke had been going through all this alone.

"How did you happen upon it so early?" he asked the younger male, caressing his arms and back. He kissed the side of Sasuke's face with tender lips and soft touches in apology. The scent became stronger as the boy leaned into the touches and nuzzled Itachi's collarbone. Sasuke pulled back as he gently ran his hand down the side of Itachi's face. He shook his head as he let a small tear fall from his now black colored eyes, all the previous anger gone.

"I was confused also; I went to mother, and she said it wasn't normal. She said...She said that going into heat so early was unnatural. That there was something wrong with me genetically. I was so. . . So ashamed. . . I didn't want you to think I wasn't normal. If I was a freak...I thought you wouldn't want me," he choked in a raspy voice. Itachi shook his head and kissed Sasuke's lips several times.

"I will always want you. I would never put your life in danger like that," Itachi assured him. He leaned forward again and kissed his younger sibling. Sasuke willingly opened up to him as he winded his arms around Itachi's neck. Feeling something poke his stomach Sasuke pulled from the kiss and looked down. Itachi's erection stood proudly as he stared at Sasuke with hunger. Sasuke felt his own body react as his legs itched to spread and allow Itachi to sink into him and show him unimaginable pleasure.

"B-but...What about my heat? I'll get pregnant for sure," he whispered shakily in both desire and fear. Itachi growled and chose to move forward and lick up the side of Sasuke's neck. Because of his heat, Sasuke nearly fell backwards onto the marble. His arms trembled as he leaned back on them and fought not to fall on his back and simply beg to be taken.

"Damn...We...We have to find another way," Itachi nearly growled, sucking on the skin in his mouth. Sasuke couldn't take much more at this rate. His eyes rolled back into his head as the lust crawled up his spine. His thighs shook as the hot water massaged his skin, coaxing him farther into his head. He gasped as his fangs threatened to elongate and sink into his own bottom lip to taste blood, any blood. The wave of masculine scent that wafted from Itachi was what almost did him in. His brother smelt amazing, simply fantastic and predatory like a wild animal on the hunt.

"S-stop...If we start. . . I'm. . . I'm not going to be able to say no. . . " he moaned out, arching his neck as his brother licked over a tender spot. Itachi quickly stood up in the water and grabbed Sasuke by the arms. The boy made a sound as he was lifted up and out of the bath, bridal style. Itachi carried them to the main room, remembering to grab his clothing on the way. He carefully dropped the younger on the bed, throwing a sheet over his form to keep the chill of the room away. Not caring that his hair was still wet, Itachi rushed his personal clothing back onto his body. Sasuke watched him in confusion as his brother managed to shove his erection back into his pants. . . No underwear.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke asked in confusion. The elder smiled and leaned over to kiss Sasuke deeply.

"Don't leave this room and do not get dressed. I will returnin an hour tops!" he husked out. Sasuke only nodded as he leaned backward on his arms and watched Itachi nearly rip his window open.

"B-be quick...I might finish without you," he teased breathlessly. The light of the moon made Itachi's eyes glow as he playfully glared at the younger.

"Do little brother...And be prepared for a very...Hard night ahead of you," he hissed. Sasuke gulped as his erection twitched at the words. Itachi flung back the window doors and leapt from the balcony, out of sight.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later Sasuke was beginning to feel anxious. He laid back against his pillows watching the window as he felt his blood pump for his brother's return. The moonlight had stretched further into the room until it touched the bottom of the bed. Curious, Sasuke moved downward toward the light and let the beams' play off his finger tips. A sudden excitement shot through him and he adjusted on the bed. His stomach knotted up as his erection came back to life. The moon light spread further onto his hand and crawled up his arm.<p>

It acted like an aphrodisiac.

His body warmed, and his breath quickened. He laid back as he rocked his hips to the motion of the blood pumping in his veins.

"Itachi...W-where are you!" he cried out. Not being able to take it anymore Sasuke grabbed his now full erection. Moonlight danced across the sheets and made him wild. His fangs grew in his mouth as his eyes bled to their predatory color. He spread his legs as he pumped himself, feeling the lust crawl up his spine. Panting harshly he rocked into his hand as he closed his eyes, fisting the blankets with his other hand. He heard a noise and opening his eyes to the man at the end of the bed.

Itachi stared at him with a hunger that almost made Sasuke come. The man watched him pleasure himself for a moment before he quickly started shredding his own clothes to get them off. The primal smell that rolled off his older brother sent him into a craze. He pumped himself harder as Itachi crawled over the bed and on top of him, forcing his hand to still.

"No! No I wanna come!" Sasuke begged, trying to get his hand to move.

"Silence, you'll have all the pleasure you desire soon my love," Itachi husked out. Sasuke moaned in surprise and sensitivity as Itachi grabbed his legs and spread him almost impossibly wide.

"W-Wait!" Sasuke panicked. If his older brother took him in his heat...

"Relax, I have a solution," Itachi whispered to him. Sasuke panted, looking over to his brother from his position on the bed. He watched Itachi reach for something and pull out a wrapper from the edge of the bed. Sasuke stared in confusion at it for a moment.

"What is that?" he asked, mind cloudy from their situation. Itachi ripped at it with his teeth and groaned as he slid it over his cock.

"The humans finally did something right. It's called a condom, it prevents pregnancy in their world," he smirked. Sasuke tilted his head but shook it a moment later.

"Who cares what it is, Itachi...I'm gonna die here!" he begged. Itachi took in his state and realized that now is not the time to explain such things.

"Very well...But I warn you; I am still annoyed at being avoided like that. You simply could have come to me instead of making me think you disinterested," his older brother scolded. Sasuke looked to the side as he touched his forehead. He felt the combination of his heat, and the moonlight begin to make his body sweat.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, closing his eyes. Itachi's look softened as he leaned over his future mate.

"You are forgiven," he said softly with a kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the other's neck as the kiss grew hotter. Itachi leaned down as Sasuke moaned and threw his head back into the pillows. The older went for his mate mark on the boy's collar bone, kissing it. Sasuke watched him with a blush until he leaned fully down and kissed Sasuke's stomach.

"Itachi...I've been waiting for my whole life for this," the boy groaned, letting his body arch. Itachi moaned against his navel before licking the skin.

"As have I...Since the day you were born, I have dreamed of making you my eternal mate," he whispered. Itachi began to feel the moon pump his blood. His eyes went red as his own fangs grew. He dragged Sasuke by the hips to him as he once again came personally with the center of his desires.

"Sasuke, will you forever be mine? My eternal mate?" he asked of the boy. Sasuke in the haze of his heat saw through it and lifted his hands to cradle his brother's face.

"Yes...Let us be together...Forever," he smiled. Itachi's pupils slanted at the words as he carefully positioned the boy and mounted him. Sasuke let his instincts take over at the sexual position. His body trembled in both fear and excitement, finally being able to give his virginity to the one who wanted it most. He tried to hold still, but his legs shook as he managed to wrap his ankles together at his brother's lower backside. Itachi grunted but held his position. Looking down at his flushed brother, he directed his eyes to Sasuke's virgin opening. The boy's opening was slightly red in his heat and a bit swollen. He fisted his cock and pumped it once before bringing his hips closer. He held Sasuke's lower back with one hand and guided his cock with the other. Leaning down, his body followed the movement as he slowly but powerfully penetrated the body under him.

Sasuke gasped in pain as Itachi spared no time in throwing his weight behind the breech. He screamed out as Itachi pushed forward, burying himself to the hilt in to the boy. Sasuke thrashed but panted as pleasure outrided the pain. He opened his thighs and blushed heatedly as his brother's meaty cock stretched him vigorously. He panted and closed his eyes as Itachi stared at him, immersed in his brother's face.

"Sasuke," he purred. The boy moved his hips as Itachi gave an experimental thrust. He moaned as the combination of his heat and the moon as it fueled his lust.

"More! More!" Sasuke screamed, thrashing on the bed. Itachi happily obliged as he pulled back and trusted in ruthlessly. Both lovers grunted and moaned as they pushed against one another. Itachi held him tightly in his arms as Sasuke pleaded and cried out. The bed shook as the movement caused the curtains to fall from their ties and hide the two as the brother's embraced in their mating dance. The strong moon light bled through the tapestry as Itachi ruthlessly nailed the younger. Eventually, Sasuke needed to express himself as he grabbed his brother's shoulders.

"Itachi, please...Let me ride you," he begged. The words made Itachi's cock twitch inside his brother.

"Very well . . . " he purred. He sat up and harshly thrust his hips upward as Sasuke came down. The boy screamed as his back arched and Itachi held the brutal grip on his hips. He leaned down as his sweat hit his older brother's chest, causing it to glean. He rested his hands on the strong chest, pushing up with his hips and flexing them downward. Sasuke moaned as Itachi helped him by lifting him and releasing him as he came down.

It was wonderful, fantastic and his heat made the feeling all the more intense, what was he thinking? Denying his older brother these few weeks and hiding behind a wall of heat. He threw his head back as he cried his love to the ceiling.

"So good, so good!" he moaned as he moved faster. He looked down at Itachi. His brother lifted his hips each time Sasuke came down.

"I'll never let you go...You're mine," Itachi growled as he watched the display above him in absolute pleasure. Sasuke blushed as he hid behind his bangs.

"Itachi..." he whispered. Itachi clenched his teeth as the scene above him made his strength waver. He reached out and fisted Sasuke's red cock as it bounced against the boy's stomach. Sasuke in turn keened and jutted his hips forward.

"Too much...Too much I'm going to..." he begged with his eyes closed. Itachi closed one of his eyes when a drop of sweat came from his bangs. Growling he pushed Sasuke back to the bed and rammed into him fiercely. Sasuke screamed as his prostate took the thrust dead on, clenching his hole and arching. The smell of Sasuke's seed hit Itachi, and his eyes widened. The combination of love and mint coated his nostrils, and he full out roared as his own completion became imminent. He bit Sasuke in the neck as his seed spilt. Sasuke writhed in pain and pleasure as blood dripped from his neck onto the bed below. The boy trembled in exhaustion as he full on collapsed, going limp under Itachi. The older pulled back in surprise.

"Sasuke?" he asked worriedly through the panting. He reached up and moved the hair away from Sasuke's eyes. The boy looked at him, his eyes now back to their usual black color. He smiled and lifted a finger to trace Itachi's lips.

"I love you brother," he said. Itachi smiled tenderly as he leaned down and kissed those trembling lips.

"I love you too...My beautiful mate," he whispered back. Pulling out gently he laid on top of the boy, stroking his now cooling body.

* * *

><p><em>Ten years later... <em>

Itachi stared out across the mountain tops from his large balcony. He felt the cool night air whisk his hair around as he took it in through his nostrils. Flexing his fingers he smiled down at the small village, he and Sasuke had started since their separation from their previous home.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" a soft voice spoke behind him. Itachi turned and smiled softly at his mate. Ten years did Sasuke justice in his beauty. His hair was much longer and framed his backside nicely. His heart-shaped face had smoothed and went lean but still held its shape. What was most appealing at the moment though at the moment is what lay under neath his brother's hand. The pale hand gently rubbed and smoothed over a currently swollen abdomen. Itachi took in the scent of his pregnant mate as it spread over the room. Walking forward Itachi kissed Sasuke softy before taking his hand and leading him to a chair.

"Just admiring the mountains, it will be day soon," he said. Sasuke sat as Itachi rested his hands over the bulging skin of Sasuke's abdomen.

"Eager are we?" Sasuke mentioned, motioning with his eyes to his stomach. Itachi's hands gently caressed the bulge as he leaned forward to kiss it.

"More than you know . . . " he whispered.

_Because I plan to have many more little ones with you in the future . . . My eternal mate._

* * *

><p><strong><em>END<em>**


End file.
